Talk:Oh hello I'm just gonna put random stuff here I guess/@comment-43937522-20191002125052
A Tail Of Two Sisters Volume 4 Chapter 1: ejrhnghhhhheaarhn trehu… Phoenix’s Perspective IFr CccfANnnT BreaTjghe WghwyAt HapksrpenretD I couchyghtuh sldiowlyY I can suddenly breathe again. I hear words shoot out from Waterlily’s mouth. “DAD!” Waterlily says, I try to flip over, success. “You’re a GENIUS!” She continues, practically beaming when she sees the… Shotgun? Are they going to kill me?! “Switch the gears around and you have a! Um, uh, retractor? A retractor? I had never heard of it in my entire life. I know what retract means, it means like… to suck in or, yeah suck in. The suffix -or means… Well I forgot. Anyways I think he is gonna retract something from me? I hear gears banging around on the floor. Cling! Clang! Clash! Bang! “Finished.” Dad says happily. I want to release a message. I will try. “ejrhnghhhhheaarhn trehu…” Chapter 2: D.A.F.T.I. Ding Ding Din Di Di Di! The bell on the Charles’ Mechanic’s door chimes when you open the door. I just miss that sound so much. It hurts me to hear it chime. This is the place I would get my half-yearly checkups on my neck, and also where my dad decided to do mechanics on my neck. Sure, it helped, but it also hurt and could have caused a DEATH! “Hi, Welcome to Charles’. The store clerk grunts. “What can I h-h- ACHOO! Sorry, I’m allergic to pearl color. Anyway, what can I get you?” “Hi, I’m here for my… checkup?” Dad says shyly. “Oh, you. Where’s the little Monarcha?” “She’s in the trailer.” Dad signals to Waterlily to get me out of the trailer that he RUDELY parked right in front of the window. Yeah, I can see and hear everything that happened. ''' '''Waterlily comes to pick me up and I mutter some words, yay! “Wamerilly…” I can’t go any louder or clearer than that. When I get inside I don’t know why but they’re already done with the appointment? The last thing before I pass out that I hear is, “Well, you’re gonna need D.A.F.T.I., Detoxing antidote for the ill.” The thing about water lilies Water lilies are gentle, water lilies are calm, water lilies are quiet. MY Waterlily on the other hand is completely opposite. ''' '''I feel the sharp needle stab into my side, and my brain goes foggy. Aah. My eyes widen and then squeeze down again. God, that hurts. The reason my Waterlily is different… Well… “DAD NO SHE MIGHT GET HURT AND GET SICK DAD WHYYYYYY I want my sis to LIIIIVE!” And, “DAD BE CAREFUL!! SHE’S SENSITIVE, I THINK!!!” And most importantly, “Daddy!! Will she be Okayy!! BE GENTLE NEEDLES HURT!!” “Waterlily?” I mumble getting it out as loud as I can. She stops screaming at dad and looks my way with wet fur under her eyes. “Phoenix?” She smiles and starts crying again. “Pho-e-e-ni-i-x!” She calls out between tears. She walks fast over towards me and hugs me so hard I may vomit. And to everyone’s surprise, I do. “It wasn’t vomit.” That’s the news in the office. “It was computer parts and blood!” It’s not true. What it really was was my chip that makes me, like, spaz out when my neck gets touched by water. I’m so happy! Sadly, though, there are downsides too. Since I lost that chip, it also contained other codes that program the following: Darting, (Flying faster than any other catpillar) Sloshing, (Basically the same thing except underwater) and breathing underwater. I’m fine without them they just help a lot. A recorded voice comes out of the chip. “ALL FILES ONLINE. SENDING CODE TO OTHER CHIPS. PLEASE CHOOSE WHICH TO DISMISS. TO DISMISS, SAY, ‘DISMISSING’ AND THEN THE NAME OF THE FILE. THE FILES ARE DIGESTION, DARTING, SLOSHING, AND UNDERWATER BREATHING. CHOOSE FILES YOU WISH TO DISMISS WHEN YOU HEAR THE BEEP. Beep!